A case of mistaken identity
by R Junkie
Summary: Sheila’s plans for Amber go horribly wrong. Positively demented.


A case of mistaken identity.

Disclaimer: I don't even like the show, so would I want to own it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! Just stop talking about Amber like she's some sort of witch or something! She and Rick are perfect for each other and I'm not going to come between them like some sort of home wrecker!" Erica cried in her mother's face.

"But Erica, can't you see how perfect you are for Rick? How happy he'd be with you? You'd never cheat on him or lie to him like that Amber!" Sheila argued.

"Just stop it! You're obsessed with those two, and I've had enough Mom! Here, let me make things easier on you!" With that Erica turned and tore down all the pictures of Rick and Amber she had hanging on the wall as well as collected all the magazines with either Forrester on the cover. "There! You don't ever have to see them again so stop bugging me about it!" Erica stuffed the pictures and magazines in her bag. "I'm leaving!"

"But Erica…" 

"I just want to get out of here." With that Erica stomped out of the house.

Sheila frowned as she looked at the empty walls. "You don't understand Erica. I'm doing this for you. You and Rick belong together." Sheila searched through her pockets for the 'Take a chance on Lance' card and reached for the phone.

"Whoa Whoa! Let me get this straight lady..." Lance jumped up from the sofa to face Sheila, shocked." You want me to drug this Amber Forrester?"

"It's very simple." Sheila replied condescendingly "Even some one like you could manage to drop crushed tablet powder into a girls drink…or was all this talk of you being a real lady's man just an act?" Sheila asked sardonically.

"And you're going to give me 10 grand just for that?" Lance continued like he hadn't heard her speak at all.

"Only if you manage to make sure she falls asleep in a bedroom with you in it. And you better make it look good!" she warned him. "Or else you'll never see the money!"

"But lady…I've never done anything like this before…this is Illegal!"

"Only if you get caught!" Sheila insisted, "Now stop acting like a wuss. Do you want the money or not?"

"You'll give me a thou now and the rest when the job's done?" Lance asked as he ran his sweaty hand through his hair. "How will I know how this Amber Forrester looks like?"

Sheila smiled, knowing that he was in, "You can't miss her, an arrogant peroxide blonde, she'll be well dressed and most probably be hanging off Rick Forrester."

"Ok Ok!  I can't believe I missed her on Telesave." 

Sheila, sensing his worry, answered. "Don't worry, just ask anyone to point her out to you." She smiled reassuringly "After all, Eric Forrester is her Father in law."

"Why do you want to do this?" lance asked.

"She simply must be humiliated." Sheila shrugged her shoulders "See, I'm only going to humiliate her and not kill her. You've got nothing to worry about. Now go and call one of your girlfriends and get her to invite you to the party." She handed him the thousand Dollars. He also pocketed the sedatives. 

"Yes ma'am!" Lance hurried out of the house, his mind reeling with the idea if making 10 thousand dollars in one night.

Sheila just smiled.  

Lance returned to his simple one room apartment. It was looking pretty scare now, after he had to sell a lot of his belongings, his TV and sofa. He lived on bread and water, and cheese when he was lucky. If it wasn't for his good looks, he'd probably starve, but when his good looks were starting to fail him lately. He hadn't bought a paper in months.  
He called one of the Forrest models, Katlyn who happily invited him to come along to the pool party. He took another look around the room and smiled "It won't stay like this for long Lance. Just get through tomorrow night and things will get better."

The next day, Sheila didn't bring up the Rick-Amber issue, much, instead she contented herself with daydreaming of Erica taking her rightful place next to Rick and securing herself a devoted, not to mention rich and influential husband who could make all her dreams come true. Erica thought it was strange that her mother had not gone on her usual Amber bashing session, but chose to keep her mouth shut. She modeled her new bathing suit to her Mom, firmly stated that she would not break up a perfectly happy marriage, to which Sheila replied with a knowing smile, and left the house for the party before her mother gave her what she had. Sheila continued to smile even after she called Lance and made sure he didn't chicken out. "Your days as a Forrester are numbered, Amber."

Lance walked along side Katlyn who wouldn't stop talking about her adventures with the Forrester family, he would only smile and call her baby while she would continue to brag, completely unaware of Lance's state of mind. _Keep cool man, it's only one night._ He had spent hours that morning, crushing the tablets into fine powder. They had arrived, the house was as magnificent as he had expected.

"Pretty nice huh?" Katlyn smiled 

"Its awesome!" He couldn't keep the amazement out of his voice

"Wait till you see the inside! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and hurried inside.

The pool was decorated with colored lights and everywhere there were people talking, eating, and laughing all. Lance had never seen anything like this at any of the parties he attended; this one was oozing with class.

He smiled with Katlyn as he scanned the poolside area hoping for a glance of the infamous Amber Forrester. He didn't want to ask Katlyn, she might get the wrong idea or something, at least not yet. Katlyn was waving happily at her fellow models and co-workers. She laughed happily "That's Thorn Forrester! He's really nice! Oh and that's Whip Jones, he was married to our CEO, Brooke Forrester, and that's Kirsten Forrester she helped design the Ambrosia line and that's…." 

Lance zoned out all she said, hoping that she'd mention Amber. But she didn't, and soon she ran out of Foresters to name. Lance was getting worried. _Isn't Amber going to show?_ He had to ask

"So babe…where's this Amber Forrester and her husband? I missed them on Telesave!"

"Oh they are just the nicest people! They're not here yet but Rick's so sweet and Amber's so cool and she…" Katlyn continued to talk. 

He didn't know how long he waited for Amber to make her entrance, he stood there and smiled as Katlyn's friends gathered around them and talked amongst themselves. Normally, he wouldn't miss a chance to flirt with naïve half-dressed girls, but he had a lot on his mind. He continued to take in his surroundings until Katlyn told him that she and the girls were going to swim. He declined the invitation and continued to look for Amber.

Suddenly the music seemed to get much louder the girls squealed in the pool as a fast tempo techno song began to blare. People gathered around the pool as they danced. 

He noticed some new guests arriving, a few of the women were blonde and he was sure that one of them HAD to be Amber. He tapped one of the waiters. "Which one is Amber Forrester?" 

The Waiter just looked confused and it was clear that he couldn't hear a thing Lance was saying. "AMBER FORRESTOR?" Lance yelled as he pointed at the group of women "IS SHE AMBER FORRESTOR?" He pointed at one of the younger ones. The waiter looked at him in confusion still, and then smiled as he seemed to finally understand. He shook his head no pointed at another woman. 

Lance looked where the other man pointed "REALLY? IS THAT SHE?" the man nodded and returned to work.

Well, Lance thought as he studied the blonde. She was dressed in a classy shirt and skirt ensemble, she had this air of power and arrogance around her as she took in her surrounding, and she then smiled and waved at some acquaintances. Lance frowned. _No wonder she offered me 10 grand._

He approached his unsuspecting victim and gave her a confidant smile. "So, Where's Rick?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Are you a friend of Rick's?" she asked "I've never seen you around before."

"Oh. I came with a friend who was invited." he didn't want to involve Katlyn so he neglected to mention her name.

"Well," she smiled uncertainly "I'd imagine he's around here somewhere" she tired to spot him "But I can't seem to see him. Well. I'm sure he wouldn't miss this party." 

"You mean you're here all by yourself?" Lance smiled, pushing down the nausea he felt.

She frowned "I know everyone at Forrester already so I don't need an escort. What's with all the questions?"

Lance panicked; his charm wasn't working "Nothing, Just making small talk. By the way, I'm Lance." He offered his hand

She smiled and took his hand, giving it a firm shake "and I'm…"

Lance cut her off with a wave of his hand "No need to introduce yourself, you're a legend. Who wouldn't know who you are?"

She smiled widely at that "Well, I wouldn't say a legend!"

At that moment, a waiter passed by with a tray of drinks, reminding Lance of his mission. "I'm going to get myself a drink. Would you like one?"

"Sure, thank you!" she smiled and Lance followed the waiter and got a glass, sprinkling some powder into the drink and shaking it a bit to dissolve the drug. _I hope this works._

An hour later, she was still talking animatedly with her friends and didn't seem sleepy at all. _I heard she was a drug addict so maybe she's got tolerance or something_. Lance hurriedly got another drink for her, adding more powder this time. He graciously offered the drink to her and joined in on the conversation. 

Everyone was having a good time. He smiled when she began to yawn.

As planned, he followed her to her room as she stumbled up the stairs, unaware that he was following her. He had made sure that no one saw him. She threw herself on the bed and immediately began to snore. He closed the door behind him and walked toward the bed, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he began to work her clothes off. _I hope some one comes looking for her as fast as Sheila said, I don't want to get in trouble for…_

Lance then began to loosen his clothes slightly and unbutton his shirt to make it look like something was going on. He put the bottle of wine on the nightstand just as Sheila instructed. She hadn't moved since she first collapsed on the bed. Disheveled and looking thoroughly drunk, he was positive that his 10 grand were secure.

He heard giggling outside the door and pretended to be putting his pants, as if it was after a passionate encounter. A young man and woman opened the door and gasped at what they saw.

"OH MY GOD!" The girl shouted in horror.

"What the hell is going on here?' The man yelled "Amber! Go get Dad quick!"  
Lance froze "Amber?" 

"What about my wife you bastard!" Rick approached him quickly, death clear in his eyes.

Lance was confused but if that's Amber then who's…?

On the bed, drugged and passed out beyond recognition lay one Stephanie Forrester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Completely pointless I know, but wouldn't that be funny if it did happen? Don't get me wrong; Stephanie is the only one I can tolerate out of the entire cast.

I'll get back to writing Fruits Basket now….*sneaks away*


End file.
